1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lifting container holder for holding a container.
2. Description of the Related Art
Beverage containers are in various shapes of having a high length to having a low length. For example, a high length container may be a PET bottle shaped container, a large-diameter paper cup, or the like, and a low length container may be a can-type container or a small paper cup. Hereinafter, as needed, the high length container is referred to as a large container and the low length container is referred to as a small container.
A general container holder has a case having an accommodation space. The accommodation space is generally defined by a side wall and a bottom wall of the case and accommodates a container. A bottom surface of the container accommodated in the accommodate space can be supported by the bottom wall of the case. A side surface of the container may be supported by the side wall of the case.
However, when a large container is accommodated in a shallow-type accommodation space for accommodating a small container, only a lower part of the large container is accommodated in the accommodation space and a upper part thereof is largely exposed upwardly to the outside of the container holder. In this case, there is a problem that it is difficult to stably support the large container in the container holder. On the other hand, when a small container is accommodated in a deep-type accommodation space for accommodating a large container, the small container falls in a lower side, that is, an inner side, of the accommodation space, there is a problem that it is difficult to take out the container. Regarding these problems, in recent years, a technology of varying a substantial depth of an accommodation space by changing a depth of a bottom wall for supporting a bottom surface of a container has been proposed.
For example, a container holding device (container holder) is disclosed in JP-A-2007-196884, which includes a fixed circumferential wall and a movable bottom wall which form at least a portion of a container accommodation space and a position adjusting mechanism for holding the movable bottom wall in a horizontal position and adjusting a position of the movable bottom wall in a vertical direction.
However, in the container holder (container holding device) of a cited JP-A-2007-196884, there is a problem that a space in a depth direction is required. That is, in order to form an accommodation space for a large container, a depth from an opening of a case of the accommodation space to a bottom wall is required to be deep and the case is needed to be large. However, for vehicles in recent years, it is required to increase interior and exterior design properties of vehicles and to reduce a space for a container holder in the vehicles. In particular, it is required to shorten a length of the container holder in a depth direction.
In addition, in the container holder (container holding device) of the cited JP-A-2007-196884, a lifting mechanism for vertically moving a bottom wall (movable bottom wall) is formed on a side of the bottom wall (movable bottom wall). A bottom wall support for connecting the bottom wall (movable bottom wall) is required in the lifting mechanism. Moreover, a slit for a vertical movement of the bottom wall support is required. A slit of a fixed circumferential wall not only deteriorates an appearance of the container holder but also causes a container to be caught therein.
In addition, in a container holder (container holding device), an opening of an accommodation space is exposed, and this may result in a poor design.